Bang, Bang, Bang
by pappion
Summary: A title with so many meanings…A little shoot-out, a little Caskett, a little funny discovery, and a little M in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bang, Bang, Bang…A title with so many meanings…A little shoot-out, a little Caskett, a little funny discovery, and a little M in the middle.**

* * *

**1.**

Bang, bang, bang, shots ring out seemingly from every direction, echoing off the metal walls. He finds himself trapped with Becket on a 4 foot wide steel mesh walkway, suspended midair in what was thought to be an abandoned warehouse, one assailant above, one below. Not the best location during a shootout with no solid surfaces offered as cover. Beckett raises her weapon and in quick-fire succession 3 shots ring out, dropping the upper target to the ground just as a hole rips through Castle's coat sleeve. Damn he loves this coat, but holy hell that was close. Repeating her previous performance, tap, tap, tap, she drops the second to the floor, a blood pool quickly engulfing him. Considering the distance, armed with only a handgun, he can't believe she made the shots at all, hence the reason for the 3 shots each as she zeroed in, but even he can do the math and with 6 shots down, her backup piece only has 2 left. Flicking the assailants off in his head he knows there are at least 3 remaining in the vicinity. The shoot-out they encountered before running into the warehouse had already emptied her first piece. They need to move and get to a secure hiding place, giving the 10 minutes needed for backup to arrive. Apparently their thoughts were on the same wavelength as they both take off in search of cover, following the walkway to the door on the other side, hopefully before being spotted by any of their pursuers.

Finally putting a voice to her thoughts, "I could take them out strategically, but two rounds likely won't do the trick against 3 assailants."

Pondering their options for only a second, Castle voices his original thought, "Then we need to buy enough time for back-up to arrive." Grabbing her hand he tugs her through the nearest door and into, what she imagined to once have been an access closet for the ventilation or hot water system. Only this…this isn't an access closet…it's not even a closet. She would have argued as he pulled her up into the diminutive space, but hearing footsteps coming from the right there is little choice now. She's not even sure how Castle's broad shoulders could have squeezed into the miniscule recess, there isn't an inch left on either side of him. They are literally wall to wall, his big frame, up close and personal to every surface of their micro enclosure…including her front, plastered together as if defying the laws of physics, virtually taking up portions of the same space at the same time. Well, in all fairness there is one exception, the small amount of space between the tops of their heads and the ceiling, which offers only a modicum of relief. With both of them being tall it could have been worse…at least the ceiling isn't compressed against their heads.

Beckett tries to get comfortable, adjusting her lithe body ever so slightly as she notices Castle's unusual quietness and finds it somewhat alarming since the Castle she knows would normally be making some snarky comment right about now. In the faintest of light, the shadows reveal him to be biting his lower lip, eyes tightly shut, but before she can muster concern for his well-being he snaps, "Beckett, you have got to stop wiggling."

Voice barely audible, "Sorry, Castle, but I can hardly breath."

"I know, but hopefully it wont be for long."

Eyes wide in acute shock, her brain finally registers his predicament. Well, that and she can actually feel it pressing against her lower abdomen. "Castle," she growls.

"Sorry, Beckett, but I can't be held accountable for human nature, now for the love of god, stop moving," he groans…then hearing a small sound, "Beckett, did you just snicker at me?" With a sharp, but hushed tone, "There is nothing funny about this."

"Well, actually… no…no, of course there's not. Try thinking of dead bodies or something." Pinching her lips together.

Finding mild humor in the situation is genuinely her way of disciplining her traitorous body as she's wickedly overcome with the most uncontrollable urge to wiggle, just once more, but all that winds to a halt as they hear…

"Oh detective, I know who you are and you and your obnoxious partner have caused us enough trouble, not to mention the millions you've cost us. We're going to find you," he finishes with a sugar sweet, yet condescending tone. Snapping orders, "check the basement, the boiler room, the office…just check everywhere," raising his voice in frustration as their footfalls grow distant, "and bring them to me, now."

Desisting, as if refusing to breath, they wait it out in silence. Their bodies pressed so tightly there isn't a vacant spot to be found between them. Each aware of the others most miniscule movements could be found enticing if not for the men on the search for them, wanting to kill them upon discovery. She hears Castle take a calming breath, which only compels their bodies into a sensual caress from top to bottom, their most intimate parts becoming highly mindful of one another in anticipation. It would be sexy and seductive if not for the air of danger, although, they say danger and adrenaline heighten a body's reaction…_oh for the love of_…she has to focus.

With the door tightly closed it's virtually pitch black in their Lilliputian enclosure, the only exception being a dwindling stream of light shining in at their feet, casting hazy shadows. Beckett shifts ever so slightly to get a look at it, gauging any movement to potentially alert of an approaching figure as her ears strain for the most diminutive of sounds. She does have 2 rounds left after-all and she won't go down without a fight. Hearing Castle hiss slightly, she remembers their close quarters and halts her movements, again. With a slight upward turn at the corners of her mouth she is still finding this mildly entertaining, despite their predicament. A defense mechanism yes, but not because of their potentially life-threatening situation and more due to Castle being so turned on by her body's position to his. Of course, she guesses any man, given the situation, might find themselves in the same dilemma and yet she can't help but appreciate how much he truly seems to want her. It's nice to _feel _such proof.

As the footsteps and sounds surrender into nothing around them she sticks out her bottom lip and blows a breath upward to loosen the damp hair from her forehead. "Is it getting warmer in here?" She whispers.

Castle, through gritted teeth, "Oh it's warm alright, but not sure how much of it has to do with the temperature."

An almost imperceptible chuckle spreads through their confines as the sound of gunfire rings through the air.

In unison they each whisper something along the lines of, "God I hope that signifies the arrival of Ryan and Esposito."

Just then they hear footsteps approaching. Beckett, knowing Ryan or Espo would have announced themselves if the coast was clear, readies herself, weapon in hand. The door swings open as she finds herself staring down the barrel of a gun, but making the mistake of reaching for her gives the split second needed. Firing with expeditious reflexes their perp falls backward, hitting the ground with a thud, a distinctive circular hole spilling blood from his forehead.

Espo's voice rings out, "Beckett, Castle?" On a relieved sigh, they attempt to exit the small opening in unison. Recognizing the obvious impossibility of that act, Castle ceases his efforts, allowing Beckett an escape route. He needs a minute anyway.

Espo peeks into the room, gun at the ready just as Beckett is extricating herself from their improvised hidey-hole. "Remind me to carry two back-ups in the future," she huffs.

Kicking the gun away from their perp out of habit alone, Espo smirks as he realizes Castle is crawling out of that same tiny enclosure. Furrowing his brow, he wonders how they both fit in there together. Then a sly smile overcomes his face as he notices the sweat-dampened hair clinging to the foreheads of his other two team members and Castle's position slightly behind, instead of beside, Beckett.

Beckett, giving a death scowl, daring him to follow through with verbalizing that thought, brushes past him. "There were 3 left, clearly now just two, are the others accounted for?"

"Yep, got 'em all, one down," nodding towards the floor beside them, "and two are secured in the back of the squad car." Turning towards Ryan's voice as he enters the room and finishes Espo's sentence, she smiles, "Thanks guys. There's two bleeding all over the main floor of the warehouse and likely a few others down outside as well." While the detectives chat, Castle remains in his position slightly behind Beckett, chanting to his body, _so not the time for such behavior_. The gun in his face certainly helped calm things _down_, but the thoughts in his head, simply refusing to dissipate, seem to only offer encouragement to his subversive body.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little M...ok, so maybe a lot. **

* * *

**2.**

Back at the precinct, Ryan and Esposito are typing out their reports on the happenings at the warehouse as Castle and Beckett get much needed coffees in the break room. It was just supposed to be a simple follow-up as no one expected the perps to reappear once their operation was discovered and dismantled. A body had been found in the warehouse last week due to an anonymous tip. The vic appeared to be homeless and that turned out to be true, but he had drugs in his system, which they found odd considering he wouldn't have had the means to support a drug habit. Further investigation of the warehouse turned up a meth lab in the basement. Their vic had stumbled upon the location while looking for shelter and lost his life as a means to protect the identities of the drug makers and their operation. Sitting on the place for 48 hours, the only suspect picked up at the scene had been a young college kid, but thus far he hadn't given up the identities of the leaders, possibly because he was nothing more than a pawn so such details had not been shared with him. His girlfriend had gotten pregnant and he became desperate for a means to support her and his soon to be arriving son. As a chemistry major, agreeing to cook the meth had seemed an easy temporary gig with a heavy pay-off, but getting out of bed with the likes of those types was never an easy task. Having become painfully aware of that fact, he seemed relieved, in some ways, of being caught, but the rest of the group had yet to be located. Getting the call, Beckett and Castle had gone to the scene to follow up on a tip of possible movement around the outskirts. Thinking it was likely just another vagrant, but worth a look, off they went. Upon arriving, they promptly became cognizant of the fact the perps had not been aware their lab had been unearthed. Finding themselves swiftly outnumbered and in the midst of a fire fight, Beckett took down as many as she could with her Glock, but with no armed back-up and depleting ammunition they were forced to take cover within the warehouse. With suspects in pursuit she made the call for backup as they were herded onto the platform where her auxiliary weapon was put to use before being forced into hiding.

Beckett, with her head down, hidden behind a curtain of flowing brown, white knuckles grasping the counter, Castle recognizes her demeanor. "You ok, Beckett?"

Blowing out a long breath, "Yea, I think it just hit me now that the adrenaline is gone, I could have gotten you killed today, hell we both could have been killed." Releasing the counter with one hand she pokes a finger through the hole in his coat sleeve as proof.

With a confident tone, "Wasn't your fault, Beckett. You couldn't have predicted any of it and your mad shooting skills…I always knew you were good, but taking those guys out with a pistol from that distance…I'm not a cop, but even I can appreciate the difficulty of what you accomplished. Your faculties saved us both."

Loosening her grip from the counter and his coat sleeve, a faint smile forms at the corners of her mouth as he moves in the direction of the coffee machine, "Let's just try to stay clear of those situations in the future. Can we agree on that?"

"Yes, I believe we can." With that typical Castle twinkle in his eye and that very Castle smile on his face… the one that always undoes her just a fraction…she can't help, but wonder what all they would have missed out on had things gone differently in that warehouse. Recalling their positions earlier in the day, a dazzling smile forms at the remembered proximity of their bodies as a spark shoots through her system, igniting nerve endings as it spreads. Seemingly without a command from her brain to her feet she finds herself taking a step in his direction, then another. As the space between them decreases, a current seemingly zips though the air around them. Castle, having turned to finish making their coffee, feels her nearness and turns back just in time to find himself mere inches from Beckett. If he had any breath left to gasp with, he would have. Huddled in the corner of the countertops he feels like a caged animal, the look in Beckett's eye, that of a lioness on the prowl. _What the hell just happened?_

A hand approaches his face, a finger tracing the curve of his jaw-line. The need for oxygen overcoming the fear and confusion of the situation, he draws a deep breath, filling his burning lungs as his body melts into her touch and his eyes slide closed. Feeling the length of her enchanting body make contact with _all_ of him, his eyes pop open just as she brushes her lips, feather light, against his, gone so fast he isn't sure it really happened. The fantasies running rampant in his head today, every day, could be playing tricks on his anatomy, but the smile on her face and devilish look of need in her eye tell a different story, perhaps not a delusion after-all. Without permission his hand lifts to her cheek then brushes a loose strand of hair from her face, over her ear, lightly tracing down her neck and coming to rest at her shoulder. Her breath hitches, providing confirmation, it's not just him taking part in this moment.

The feather light brush of their mouths leave her lips tingling and heat spreading from head to toe, paying close attention to places in between. Feeling his arousal against her for the second time that day snaps her last thread of sanity. Leaning up on her toes her breath ghosts over his ear as she whispers, "follow me if you can keep it covert."

Mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she exits the break room leaves him forgetting to breath again until he realizes he needs oxygen in order to remain conscious and therefore attentive of her intended destination. Stepping out of the break room he heads for her desk where he places his cup of coffee while taking a vigilant look at his surroundings, catching a glimpse of her as she rounds the corner near the bathrooms, heading in the direction of the file closet. Making as if headed towards the bathroom, he takes one last stealthy look around, noticing Espo and Ryan busy with their faces buried in file folders, he hedges the corner in hot pursuit of his worked up detective. The thoughts of an aroused Beckett in his hands, where he's always wanted her, has his eyes glazing over with an animalistic carnality, everything masculine in him on high alert, compelling him forward.

Entering their surreptitious locality, he finds Beckett standing near the back, lower lip pulled between her teeth and that same look of desire and unadulterated need in her eyes. He approaches with caution, hunter to prey, in a reversal of roles from a few moments previous, but she stays put, feet planted firmly in place. Brushing her curling locks from her shoulder, he leans in and plants his lips to her neck, just below the ear. She sharply draws a breath as her hands find themselves twining in his hair. She's always wanted to course her fingers through his hair, _so soft_.

His hands begin caressing her sides, the edges of her breasts and her cheek as his mouth moves from her neck to position lips over lips. She opens to him instantly, a promenade of tongues, silky and smooth. A dampness pooling dangerously low, she pops the button on her jeans, needing his touch to cool her flames as she aches with an inner fire like never before.

His ears perk to the sounds of a zipper and his hands follow the melody without further thought. Slipping beneath the lace, his breath hitches in time with hers as his fingers grace her hot, wet folds. Extracting her hands from his hair, she pushes the sides of her jeans downward. Feeling the pressure of cotton departingthe back of his hand just before she kicks one foot free of her jeans, his eyes go wide in excitement as his andric nature takes over. Pushing her against the wall, she grabs for the file cabinets on either side for leverage as he drops to his knees, planting his face firmly in her groin, tongue enticing and dancing within her folds, slick and hot with desire. Throwing one leg over his shoulder for a better angle and a hand on the back of his head in encouragement, she feels herself giving in, coming undone. She's already so worked up between their flirtation today and her long pent-up need for this man, his finger entering her wet heat, pulsing in and out as his tongue mimics the action against her swollen nub, pushes her over the edge as she throws her head back, hard, against the wall and moans while biting her lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. With one last flick of his tongue he stands from his knees to face her, leaving his fingers deep within her core, thumb circling her clit as he works her down from her orgasm. His mouth devours hers as their lips meet. She can smell and taste herself on his face, his tongue, and the heat begins pooling once more as his fingers continue to work her in time with their tongues, in, out, in, out and in again, curling to her sweet spot. Sensing her arousal reigniting, his other hand slips beneath her bra in search of her nipple, flicking and pinching, her luscious walls clenching against his fingers for a second time as a cry escapes her throat. Hearing footsteps in the hall outside the door he releases her nipple, quickly covering her vociferous mouth with his hand. Feeling the vibration of her moan through his palm almost undoes him right on the spot, hips bucking forward involuntarily as her weight melts against him, catching her breath.

Dismounting his fingers as her tremors begin to subside, she palms his bulging pants, exalting a growl from deep within his chest. Every fiber of the material stretched to its maximum tension allowance, titillating her innards with lust, yearning and arousal. "Well, we can't have you going out there like this now can we?" The lioness is back with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Afraid his voice won't expel words at this point, he shakes his head while pulling the rest of his shirt free from his pants as she deftly unbuttons and unzips him. Freeing his impressive erection she stands in awe momentarily before wrapping a leg around his waist and positioning him at her center, massaging her folds. The wet heat of her velvet making contact with the sensitive head of his rigid shaft brings all his fantasies to the forefront, setting him in motion. Lifting and pressing her into the file cabinet he pushes his tip inside her heated walls as she bites down on his shoulder to prevent her scream of pleasure from alerting the entire precinct to their clandestine coupling. Not quite able to comprehend that potential disaster at this point she forces it to the back of her mind as they begin to rock together in perfect synchronicity, his shaft buried to the hilt with each powerful thrust. She always thought their first time would be proper, in a bed, in private, but something about the forbidden nature of this public joining is so alluring she can't think straight, can't draw her senses back to reality. He plummets into her silken chamber in rapid succession, pumping in and out as their hands grasp one another like vices, fingernails digging into flesh, marring with passion. The door could open right now and they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from pushing into one another, panting and lost in their world of ecstasy. The slap of excited flesh drives him to a frenzied pace, an inferno of longing building to combustion. Feeling her heavenly walls begin to quiver around his shaft he locks their lips together, swallowing each other's moans as he begins to spill into her pulsating core, her innermost channel milking him with each plunge. A few more thrusts and she finds herself embraced between the wall, a file cabinet and his sweat-sheened body, both panting heavily and smiling at how hot, fast and dirty that was. Lowering her to the floor, they stand, forehead to forehead on wobbly legs, catching their breath before redressing and adjusting their clothing and hair. She's not even sure how her shoe ended up on the other side of the room, but she can't make herself care as she hobbles on uneven feet to snag it. Turning back to him she smiles as they fall against one another in a passionate kiss of body and lips, saying without words what each are feeling in this long-awaited moment of bliss.

"Stay put for a few moments while I sneak out to the bathroom and try to put myself back together before the boys see me, then you follow and do the same. Oh, and your hair...it needs help. Sorry about that." But she's really not. Kissing the tip of her finger she places it against Castle's lips before peeking out the door and making haste to the locker room upstairs where she is less likely to be spotted.

Carding his hair with his fingers while giving what he feels to be an adequate amount of time, Castle peeks out then makes a dash for the restroom, furtive and artful with each inaudible step.

Beckett takes one last look in the mirror, figuring she can't smooth her appearance any more than she already has then heads towards her desk. Seeing Castle sitting in his chair, an ear-to-ear grin over-takes her face, she knows she's glowing. Schooling her features she slides into her chair as their eyes lock, discerning grins mirroring one another.

* * *

**Thoughts?** **Would love to hear from all you Caskett addicted fans out there.** :)

**One more chapter to go and it will reveal the funny discovery mentioned in the description. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Lanie called them to the morgue, having found new evidence on the body she said they needed to know about. They walked in cool and calm, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the 'we did it' look, which was only partially concealed behind their eyes. Leaning over the body she was pointing to the guy's bruised and broken neck then his side as she pulled the sheet downward to reveal the locations of interest.

"I don't see anything, Lanie."

"Just wait for it." Dimming the overheads and clicking on an intense UV light she shines it over the body as glowing fingerprints reveal themselves. She begins explaining, "our perp indulged in a little self-induced intimacy…considering there wasn't a vaginal contribution present… not long before our vic here was killed and what you are seeing is likely transfer of bodily fluids from the killer's hands, which captured his prints within the drying semen." A grimace flashes over their faces as the meaning sinks in…their killer was not only sadistic, but suffered from very poor hygiene as well and his bad manners just provided the evidence they needed to convict him of murder along with the drug charges. Making Lanie's discovery even better is the fact the name on the file lying atop the body matches one of the guys in lock-up who shot at them, adding another assortment of charges to his already heaping pile. Moving the light downward slightly to reveal the same thing in the other location she had previously pointed out, a reflection glows from the edge of Castle's shirt, just above the belt. Castle seeing it with wide panicked eyes immediately side-steps, but it was too late. Lanie and Kate had both clearly seen the evidence, luminescent green and hard to miss.

Kate biting her lip to hide a grin and Lanie with a quirked brow, hands on her hips, "Girl, if I take a sample of that is it going to match your DNA?"

As Beckett's face flushes with color, Lanie exclaims, "Katherine Beckett!" An attempt to taunt, but failing miserably at masking her jubilation.

Grabbing Castle by his jacket in one hand and the file in the other, she pulls him towards the door saying, "let's go close this case, Castle" then hollering over her shoulder, "catch you later, Lanie." As the doors swing shut behind them they hear Lanie squealing, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Grabbing her phone she shoots a quick text to Beckett, _"Just where and when did this fornication take place? Spill now or later, you choose, but I want details."_

Reading over Beckett's shoulder, Castle whispers, "busted" just before she grabs his ear, dragging him to the elevator while he squeals, "apples, apples."

As the elevator doors close with a ding, giving them a moment of privacy, Beckett stretches up, placing a quick peck to his lips then utters, "Shut-up, Castle."

Sashaying out of the elevator his eyes are fixed on her perfectly sculpted ass, almost hypnotizing him in place as he rubs his ear. Shaking his head to regain some form of clarity, he darts after her.

The boys are each staring dumbfounded into Esposito's phone with jaws dropped as Beckett snaps, "Better shut those mouths before you catch flies, boys."

Silently cursing Lanie, she wisps by them headed towards that cup of coffee she missed out on when her body interrupted her with thoughts of Castle and a secret rendezvous in a dimly lit closet. She feels the boy's eyes boring into her back as Castle hastily snags his previously stationed cup and follows, partially for the caffeine and partially to avoid the onslaught of questions he will no doubt be bombarded with.

Peeking through the blinds to find the boys still staring after them, she gives Castle a quick, but thorough kiss then turns to the coffee machine, hands sliding seductively down his chest before departing. Proud she's finally discovered a way to shut him up she files it away for later use. A wicked grin spreads across her face as a flush of color overtakes her, remembering the feeling of his hands, mouth and body pulsating against hers, sweaty and delicious.

Castle remains standing silently in shock until she laughs out, "Guess I'm no longer just a tease, huh?" As the surprise of her actions begins to fade, he finds his legs suddenly willing to obey commands again and in three long strides he has her wrapped in a hug, showering her with kisses… nose, cheek, eyes, ears, neck, forehead, mouth…as she squirms and giggles. He can't believe he just rendered his tough detective into a pile of mush and giggles, but the elation is clear on both their faces before she pushes him backward in an attempt to regain her composure. "Castle." A warning, but with only false venom behind it, voice tinged with barely hidden amusement, he figures he's ok. Nonetheless, he takes a step back, giving her some space, if only a smidge.

Pulling his shirt away from his shoulder, he flashes her a perfect impression of her teeth embedded in his skin. "Just so you know, don't do anything illegal involving your dentition in the near future as I have a perfect copy of your dental records." With a cocky grin on his face he taps his shoulder, pointing out her handy work as she bites her lip, a rosy tone over-taking her cheeks for the second time in only a few minutes.

Leaning into his neck, her breath sends a shiver through his body as she whispers, "Give me a little time, Ricky, and I'll give you a matched set." And just like that, he's hard for her again. Oh, he's got it bad and now that he's had a taste of her, he'll never get enough. "Yep, still a tease, detective."

Meanwhile, out in the bullpen, eyes holding steady on the break room windows, Espo drops his phone as Ryan drops his pen, both objects clattering to the floor as their owners sit with slack-jawed expressions, rendered speechless.

A 'beep' encourages his body back into action as he bends to retrieve his phone. Seeing a new text message from Lanie on the screen, he quickly scans it and laughs while turning it towards Ryan.

"_Who won the pool?"_

* * *

_**Always love hearing from you guys.** _


End file.
